Hope's Champion
by ZedricSOZ
Summary: Rewrite/Continuation of Life Goes On- No matter how deep the hole seems, No matter how dark the path ahead may be, No matter how bad the path was behind. There is always hope. Life always Goes On... And only hope can lead it forward...
1. Chapter 1

**So, I am back though with an unoriginally originally plot… Makes sense? Hope so. Anyway, I was in the process of looking for a plot to work on while I go through a big part in my academic life. I'm in the last year of school right now. About seven months away from my final exams, so expect me to go missing for about two months in about six, though I should give an update on that in the future. I still really enjoy writing and I never really fell out of it, I just only recently got a laptop, as in last week from when I'm writing this (about a day relay for you guys). Right, onto more pressing matters, the story is my adaptation of 'Life Goes On' I was originally going to just replace that chapter with this and keep going, but, the memories would have been lost with it. So this is the product of my fondness to the original version. Hope that clears thing up a bit. I would have responded to reviews in the update in Life Goes On, so without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: This is not the owner you are looking for. **

_**Third Person POV**_

Percy sat under the cool shade of the tree as he raised his trusty blade to eye level. He watched his blade gleam wickedly as he contemplated ending his life. He sighed as he brought the blade to his heart. He pointed the tip towards his unprotected chest and closed his eyes as he prepared for his death. He closed his eyes and plunged the sword, but to his dismay all he felt was the cap of a cover pen slam into his chest. He growled lightly and uncapped riptide. He tried twice more but to no avail.

"Come on, why won't you just kill me!" Percy yelled. And to his surprise the blade dulled a bit, as if it were sad. He looked at the sword in shock before he placed it onto the ground. He got up a stretched

"Fine, if you won't kill me, I'll find a monster who will" He said, his eyes dull and lifeless. The cracks in his soul were visible through his eyes. He looked away from his sword as he turned

'_Are you really going to give up hope demi-god?" _A soft soothing voice entered his head_. "What do you think awaits you on the other side?" _He knew immediately that the voice was only in his mind as he was forced to deal with the voice at every crossroad he stumbled upon_ "Are you sure that it is better than the life you live now?' _ He knew that it wasn't Janus nor was it Hecate due to the voice being a females and way to gentle to be that of Hecate's.

"Just leave me alone already! I don't care anymore!" He yelled to the voice as he spun around with his hands in the air "All I know is that it will be far better that this shithole I'm in. I've already lost every fucking thing. Why wait till the gods take the rest? Why wait to watch the last things keeping me sane leave me too?" Percy screamed as he collapsed to the ground. Memories of the last week he spent worshipping the gods. The last weeks that drove the former Hero of Olympus to his knees. That drove him from his home. _**The last weeks that broke him. **_He curled into a ball as he gripped his head, trying desperately to stop the memories.

A woman appeared behind him a placed a hand on his shoulder.

"_Let it happen, Perseus. For this will be the last challenge you face in your life. The last crossroad you will encounter." _She said as bright copper light shone from her hand and flowed onto the young hero's body.

"_Now remember and when you wake you will be given a choice. To end your life or to let your _**Life go on**_" _That was the last thing Percy heard from the woman before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Percy Jackson was the happiest he had ever been in his life. He was ecstatic, he was overjoyed. Why? Because the wars were over, he had finally overcome the Gaea in the second Giant war with the help of Nico and Thalia. The three combined their powers and forced Gaea to sleep in Tartartus. He smiled widely as he pulled his girlfriend closer to his body. He enjoyed the feeling of her so close to him and the heat she gave off. He always joked that it was because she was so hot, but then _Annabeth _would always ruin the moment with some sciency reason and call him a sea weed brain. He sighed lightly as he decided to listen to Zeus as he saw everyone else sit up straight and start to pay attention

"Now it is time for the rewards. Unlike last time, we will start with the best. Thalia Grace, my daughter, Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, and Percy Jackson, the timeless son of Poseidon." Zeus said with a large grin on his face. I quickly pecked Annabeth before I approached his throne with Nico and Thalia. We all bowed to our parent and Artemis –in Thalia's case- and waited for the King to offer us our gifts.

"For your service to Olympus, killing Gaea, mother earth herself. We would like to offer you all the chance of becoming gods. We will also grant each of you one wish; it's only fair for all that you three have done for us." Zeus boomed.

I turned to Nico and Thalia and we all decided against it, for we still had something to live for. We all denied and the council smiled at us.

"We were expecting that," Zeus began "we know you don't have a wish at the moment so you can come back anytime you wish to for both your wish and the opportunity to become Olympians if that is your desire." Zeus finished with a rare smile. Those in attendance were all stunned at the new attitude the king had shown. It was as though he respected the demi gods in front of him, an achievement in its own right.

Percy smiled after his initial shock and went Annabeth side. He reached for her hand, but she pulled away quickly as she was called up.

"Annabeth Chase, Piper Mclean, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang and Leo Valdez, please step forward. We offer you immortality as well; a chance at godhood after your bodies become accustomed to being immortal. Do you accept?"

Percy smiled as he thought about what he was going to do after the meeting, where he would take Annabeth, all the fun they could have now that all the pressures of the wars were gone. He remembered all the times his father had appeared in his head and trained him; if it wasn't for his dad he would be dead right now. He made a quick mental note to visit his dad as soon as he could too.

He heard a gasp echo around the room and was snapped back to reality. He looked around to see everyone looking at him worriedly. He stared back confused before he looked in front of him to see Annabeth with a slight glow to her. His smile vanished and he became mortified. He stepped away from her as though she were had become Kronos himself.

"Why?" he asked, choking the words out as he fought back the tears. The rest of the seven also glowed, but they all looked at Annabeth in shock, except Leo.

"You always had a chance at becoming a god and you shot it down. I will not be a seaweed brain like you and do the same. Besides, if you truly love me, you will accept godhood to be with me." She replied confidently, though she had a smug look about her.

"You know I can't. Mom is pregnant and Paul is sick. I can't just abandon them like that. And what about all our Friends at camp half-blood?" Percy asked. Annabeth smirked for a split second then she covered it up with a sad expression. She failed to realise that Percy had caught on to it. He had known her far too long and he knew something was up.

"Well I guess this is where we must part, Percy." Annabeth said. Percy looked at her like she was crazy. He shook his head, trying to wake himself from this nightmare. He looked towards Aphrodite and saw tears in her eyes and she pointed to Annabeth and Leo and crossed her fingers. Percy stopped shaking his head and nodded sadly. Annabeth failed to notice the exchange due to her back being turned as she shot Leo a grin. This only added more insult to injury. She smirked again for a second before she smiled gently. "Can we at least still be friends?" she asked as she thrust her hand out for a hand shake.

Percy's head was down, and when he heard those words he just started to laugh. Tears spilled from his eyes and hit the ground with a surprisingly loud _thump._ He laughed such a dry and humourless laugh that the demi gods stepped back subconsciously and the gods shifted in their seats, clearly unsettled.

His head suddenly drooped as though his spine had turned to rubber, his laughter slowly died down. The room was silent, minus the repeated sound of the tears of the broken hero. His hair, which had grown shoulder length, fell freely over his eyes, giving him a look of malice and a nightmare. The gods shifted in their seats. They knew conflict would rise after the daughter of Athena accepted, they were slightly anxious about what was about to transpire. They knew all they could do was watch anyway, though each gripped their symbols of power tightly. They could only wonder who else saw the exchange between Percy and Aphrodite; it was kind of hard to miss after all.

"I dragged you out of Tartartus, saved your life countless times in both wars. You took a knife for me, a fucking knife! And all along the mighty Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, **TWICE, **survived a battle with Kronos and Gaea. Defeat countless Giants with the gods. And now here I am, falling prey to love. Cause I fell for a bitch, a dirty cheating whorish bitch!" He said in such a low voice, he was barely heard. His head suddenly snapped up, surprising the demi gods and gods alike, they all expected a harsher tone form the son of Poseidon. Annabeth looked startled before she recovered and yelled back

"So you mistake my love for you as me cheating?! All I wanted was for us to be together forever!"

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SCREW AROUND WITH LEO!" Percy yelled back and she froze. The throne room got dead silent. His eyes darkened tremendously and all his tears rose off the ground and flowed to him before it began to circle him. His eyes narrowed and the water began to slowly solidify and condense on either side of him. On his right, ice floated mid-air, breaking apart and reforming into sharp knives. On his left, the water condensed into vapour and began to heat up and cool suddenly, causing the temperature to constantly change. In front of his body, the water remained as a liquid. Tension began to build in the air, as Annabeth stepped back into Leo, who wrapped his arms around her and they backed away.

"So, it's true." Percy said in a dangerous tone. The water in front of him turned to a blob and a thin cord shot out from either side and connected the blob with the vapour and the Ice, which was a ball at the time. He grabbed onto the blob and a fine mist covered his hand. The mist steamed then cooled until it eventually dissipated. All that remained in Percy's hand after was an Ice sword that was simply beautiful. It was the same size and shape as riptide, but was an ice white- blue colour. The handle of the sword was a fine mist that seemed to wrap around Percy's left hand. The hilt, like most of the sword, was made of a thick, yet was transparent. The ice came up off the handle for two inches before it began to curve around the water aspect of the sword. The ice curved around the dark blue water that seemed to hold the blade up, and curved inwards and formed two individual points parallel to each other. The same fine mist that was the handle, was covered the sharp edges on the blade and rolled off of it for a few inches. Though, unlike the handle, which looked cool and comfortable, the mist rolling off the edges hisses as though it was steam, and had a dangerous feel about it.

The room gasped at the sight of the blade. It had a dull blue glow around it and seemed to hum as though it wanted blood to be spilt. Percy's eyes became darker as he held the blade, he then pulled out riptide, uncapped it and held it in his right hand. The blades seemed to hum in unison, then like a Morse code, almost as though they were talking. Riptide's glow then brightened a bit.

"Are you truly heroes? If you are, I would like to see you escape Tartartus yourself. I'm sure that's the perfect honeymoon vacation for the newly coupled gods." He said as he stepped forward to attack.

The gods of Olympus never expected to see their saviour treated so poorly from Annabeth. They couldn't even formulate why she would cheat on him, especially with one of his friends. They were more confused as to why Leo would betray Percy like he did. To them, something didn't add up, but as the scene played out they came to realize that it was merely the horrible luck which the son of Poseidon had that was to blame.

They were exceptionally surprised when they saw Percy display his powers. They could feel his deadly aura from where they sat. All the gods marvelled at the beauty of the blade that the son of Poseidon created before their very eyes. It was truly a master piece among all swords.

Poseidon looked at his son proudly, though. For he knew that he had finally done what he was forever waiting for. Percy was his first child to fully master his powers of over the sea, and then push his abilities over the sea to extend it over to a complete hydrokinetic ability. Poseidon could only assume that Hydros had a part to play in it, but he was proud nonetheless.

Percy stepped forward; his ice white sword was a few inches off the ground, but the steam rolled onto the ground and shrouded around his feet before it began to rush the scared couple. The steam rushed around them and began to swirl around them before it rolled back to the floor and moved to the hearth. Where it dissipated, revealing Percy, who now sat at the hearth. The whole room was shocked yet again as they saw him appear by the hearth.

Annabeth and Leo both wore horrified expressions as they stood mortified where they stood. Percy began to converse with the goddess of the hearth as though nothing was wrong.

"Perseus… What did you do to them?" Zeus called down from his throne. Percy merely sighed before he stood up

"It's been a pleasure Lady Hestia, I hope to see you again soon" Percy said as he bowed

"No problem Percy, now try to stay out of trouble and you can call me Hestia, if I have to tell you that one more time…" Hestia replied, leaving an open threat, before she too stood. She quickly pulled Percy into and embraces him before she kissed his cheek and flashed out. Percy turned to Zeus

"I stilled all the water in their body my lord" Percy said as he went into a bow "They won't die though, after all, they are immortal gods. By the way, what are the domains they all obtained?"

"They are yet to obtain their domains, those will come in after they get used to their godly powers, then they may make claim to certain domains, or the domains may reach out to them. It is mostly obvious what domains they will all get though. As for the child of Athena and the child of Hephaestus, I'm sure their parents would have a punishment for their offence against Olympus" Zeus said as said parent nodded their heads. Percy looked confused at Zeus as he casually flicked his hand behind him as he spoke

"What offence to Olympus have they committed my lord?" Percy asked, causing the god to laugh heartily

"Well my boy, they offended you." He stated simply. Percy looked surprise and appreciating. Percy opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by Athena

"You are our twice saviour, an offence to you, is an offence to Olympus" she said as Percy looked around the council to see nods, some enthusiastic (Apollo, Hermes and Aphrodite), while others were more grudging (Ares and Dionysus).

Percy blushed as he bowed his head in respect

"It is a great honour to know that I have the council to wa-"

Percy was quickly cut off by the sound of hooves rushing in the throne room

"Percy! You need to come now… I... walking… Gaea… Sally. It's really bad" Grover bleated with a frantic look on his face.

Percy's face shifted from a lot of emotions in a few seconds. He finally settled on fearful as his instinct told him that what he saw next, he wouldn't like. He was about to run off to the elevator when he felt himself appear in front of his apartment. He was shocked but then he saw his father to his side and he could only nod his appreciation. The pair looked at the slightly open door that led to the apartment of Sally and Paul. Both looked at each other in apprehension as they both brought out their weapons, Percy his, now, twin blades and Poseidon his trident. Percy kicked the door open only to find Sally in a pool of blood. The blood of his mother. Percy dropped his two blades which, stuck in the floor, as he slide next to his mother. He quickly waved his hand and the blood dissipated. He then scooped is mother's head into his lap

"Mom, I'm here." Percy chocked out. Sally managed to crack her eyelids open, just barely, and managed a smile. Poseidon let out a strangled yelp behind him, his hand covered his mouth and tears were rolling down his face freely

"My baby boy" Sally gasped out, her breath short and ragged. "I'm in labour…but, Paul died protecting me from a hellhound. The hellhound bit me but, Grover came and saved me. He was looking for you by the way. Though I suppose you being here means that he found you" Sally shakily said as she let out a pained laugh. Percy felt his heart swell with love and anger. Love for his best friend for saving his mother and anger at Gaea. She had said she had one more trick up her sleeve. Percy grabbed her left hand from the floor and squeezed it

"It's ok mom, I'm here now. And look, dad is too." Percy said softly as his rest his head on her blood soaked shoulders. She looked at Poseidon and smiled

"Sally, I'm so sorry for bringing you into this world of Monsters. I should have let you be, and then you would be alive. There is only one thing I don't regret from our relationship" Poseidon said as he burst into more tears as his body collapsed next to mine racked with sobs. Sally smiled as she grabbed his hand

"My two boys are with me. I love you both so much. Take care of each other for me." She said before she closed her eyes for the last time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Flashback<strong>_

Percy woke up with his head on the lap of a woman. It had been three days since then and he was now in the Caribbean. He had followed the instructions of the voice in his head to get away from the Olympians. And the voice told him to go to the last place they would expect.

"Are you ready to decide young hero?" The voice said again, only this time, there was a body behind the voice. He looked up and gasped as he saw the face of Hestia. He quickly sprang up and bowed before her. She smiled at him kindly before she said again

"Are you ready to decide young hero?" Percy looked at her confused

"Do you want me dead?" he asked and Hestia frowned

"No" she replied simply "why is it you think that" she finished and she saw the angry look on his face

"You show me only the negatives of the last few days, yet you think I would wish to continue to live. I left for a reason, I have none. I no longer have a reason to live and yet you beg me to since you appeared in my head. You told me not to kill myself and you led me here in case I did. So why show me the last thing I needed to see?" He questioned harshly

"Because there was good in those times, you just focused on the negatives so you couldn't see them. I never meant for you to kill yourself. I just hoped that reliving the moment a second time would allow you to pick out the positives." She said simply, again.

"Like what, maybe when my mother died? Oh no wait how about when the love of my life ripped m heart out? Those moments were so damn positive weren't they?!" He said, sarcasm dripping from his words. Hestia looked at him sadly as she nodded.

"Look deeper, young hero. How about the fact that your mother left you two siblings before she passed? Did you already forget that your mother was pregnant? And we are gods, and while we are not allowed to save a mortal from Thanatos' clutches, there is no rule stating we can't bring a child into the world, especially if they weren't born yet." She said with a small smile. She continued quickly before Percy could answer "And what about your friends, just because two betrayed you, does that mean the world is about to end. What about the others who are currently searching for you? And let's not forget your mother's dying words _**Take care of each other**_. Are you going to leave and make your father break a promise to your mom because you couldn't keep it? That's a little selfish, isn't it?" Hestia finished as she sat back down.

"I'll give you five more minutes" She said as she picked up a blue cookie from her plate, both of which appeared out of nowhere. Percy sat next to her and for the first time in a long time, he heard the sound of a beach. He turned and listened to the sound of the waves beating against the shore as his eyes began to water. He turned to Hestia

"Are my little siblings ok?" He asked. Hestia smiled at him.

"They are in perfect health and Poseidon adopted them, so they have the powers of a demigod each." She replied. Percy's eyes widened as a smiled crawled up his face. Percy turned to Hestia, albeit a bit hesitantly

"I'll live, just carry me to my family please" He said as he felt his pocket rattle a bit. He put his hand in his pocket and he pulled out riptide. The blade sprang to life and glowed brightly. He then felt a slight burn on his left shoulder. He winced slightly and rolled up the sleeve to reveal a beautiful tattoo of a wave. The wave looked as though it were about to come tumbling down, but instead the crest evaporated into a fine mist and seemed to rise into the air. Similarly, at the base, it seemed as though the wave was being frozen over as ice started to spread from infront of the wave to about two inches up in its ascent. The middle was still liquefied and rose as a normal wave would; only adding to the beauty of the tattoo. Percy gasped at the sight of it and was so entranced in it; he made to touch the wave. As soon as his skin brushed the tattoo though, his ice blade from Olympus formed in his hand. The blade had a minor change, the ice was now opaque and the water was brilliantly clear instead of the dark blue that it was previously. Percy smiled at the blades in each hand and then at Hestia.

"Would you like to become my Champion, Percy Jackson?" Hestia asked as she snapped her fingers and made the surroundings change. Percy then found himself back at the pine tree on top of Half-Blood Hill.

"I would be honoured, I could really use some hope right about now, but May I ask why, my lady?" He replied, confused. Hestia put a hand on his shoulder, blessing him with her powers as she stated.

"Well that's simple. So whenever you are feeling down you will have the hearth to give you hope" She smiled at him and he nodded. He was about to leave but she pulled him into a hug

"You will always be love Perseus and remember **Life goes on**" she said before she disappeared. Percy smiled at the spot where she stood before he turned and ran into the borders. He now had a purpose again, a reason. He now understood what the fates had in store for him and he would pass the message on as it had been passed on to him.

Life goes on, so don't stand there and let it fly past you and go to waste. Keep moving forward.

And he certainly intended to do just that…

* * *

><p><em><strong>This was a hard one to focus on in the end, I know it's going to have a lot of errors, it's the tenth time I worked on this chapter and I kinda got tired of going through it. I believe I'm officially looking for a beta right now… Whoever wants to, please pm me, otherwise a review is always nice. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and it's the beginning of something awesome… Until the next chapter<strong>_

_**-Zed**_


	2. Lessons, Talks and Dreams

**Well, here is Chapter two. Sorry for the late update. I got sick and was bedridden and just dying. Now, I am better. Just going to give you guys a quick update. I'm going to put a poll up to decide who Percy is going to get together with in the story. So go to my page and vote, before or after you read the chapter, doesn't matter**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Cerberus52: And I am addicted to another story...thanks for that -_- XD**

**No problem man. It's my job after all :p I'm hooked to yours too, so now we are even ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own PJO<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person Pov<strong>_

After a few seconds of running, Percy realized he had absolutely no idea where he was going. He quickly stopped and was about to face palm, only to realized he had yet to sheath his blades. He cursed his stupidity ad he capped riptide and looked at the ice sword in his hands bewildered.

"How do I make you back into a tattoo?" he whispered to the sword.

"." The sword didn't reply. He stood watching the sword blankly for a few seconds.

"Well, that was helpful" Percy said as he just continued walking with the sword in hand. The sword hummed a bit, as though it were laughing, before it was absorbed into Percy's hand and reverted to its tattoo form on the back of his palm. Percy stopped again and looked down at his hand in shock.

"That's cool" He said as he chuckled. He then touched the tattoo and shivered as a cool feeling filled him as the blade appeared in his hand. He smirked before tapping his shoulder, where the blade immediately reverted to the tattoo form in its original position.

"And the Athena cabin thought I was stupid" He said smirking, though he was still awed by the sword. Percy then looked up with a smile, only to realize two things. It was dark, meaning it was night, and he had no idea which part of camp he was at now. He sighed and face palmed, though a bit hesitantly due to the prior incident.

"Come to the hearth my champion" A voice called out in his mind. He was about to look around, when he realized that the voice was only in is skull.

"Lady Hestia, is that you" He asked back, mentally

"Yes Perseus. It is I" She replied chuckling

"Well, where is the Pavilion then? I'm lost" Percy asked earnestly.

"Are you lost, or are you simply not looking hard enough?" She questioned.

"What?" He replied

"Are you truly lost? If you are in a familiar place, how can you be truly lost?" She queried further

"I am at Camp Half-Blood, my home away from home, but I can't see. So I'm lost, because I don't know where to go." Percy insisted

"Yes you cannot see, but how can someone be blinded in their own home?" She pushed the question, hoping he would find the answer.

"So, I'm supposed to know where everything in my home is at all times." Percy asked, dumfounded

"No, you are supposed to know that you are never truly blind when you are at home, look to your right." She said with a chuckle. Percy's head quickly snapped to the right only to find the pavilion standing boldly in front of him. He looked at it in shock.

"Who put that there?" He asked out loud as he began to walk to it. He walked up to the hearth and sat down at the low flames

"The demigods who built this place, obviously" Hestia said as he sat down. He looked at her confused. "You asked who put it here, didn't you." She concluded with a laugh. Percy looked at her as realization showed on his face.

"Oh" he said, causing Hestia to fall to the floor with laughter.

"Wait," Percy said. If you teleported me to outside camp, but wanted to talk to me here. Why didn't you just teleport me here and save time?" He asked Hestia, who recollected herself and sat opposite Percy as the flames rose about an inch or two.

"If I did, would I have been able to give you that life lesson?" Hestia asked him, a bright smile still worn tightly on her face.

"Well, it wasn't really much of a lesson..." He replied softly while looking away. He heard her sigh at him. He then felt a soft and gentle hand rest on his face. He slowly turned back to his patron goddess.

"You still have much to learn, Perseus. You are now a Champion of Hope." Percy was about to make a sarcastic remark about how even he wasn't stupid enough to forget about that already, but she grasped his face a little firmer and quickly continued with a stern look in her eyes "You are actually the first of your kind in fact, never before have I had a champion." Percy shut his mouth and began to take in the information. He never even knew Gods could have Champions before, now he was hearing it was actually rare for them to have one, he was feeling pretty honoured. "You will need to learn to convey hope, even when it is all but lost. You are no longer in need of hope, nor merely hopeful. No, you are Hope, Percy." Hestia paused. She took her hand from his cheek and stared in his eyes. She saw the shock and confusion in his eyes, his distraught at the thought of being brought back into the world of the gods.

"Being my Champion does not mean you follow my every beck and call, Perseus. I may ask you to do something for me every now and again, but they will be simple tasks that I may not be able to do because of my duties, or out of the kindness of my heart. You are not even required to do them, it is completely up to you whether you do it or not." She said. Percy quickly nodded, feeling all the doubt seep away. He was glad he was the Champion of Hestia; he could already tell she would try her best to avoid asking him to do menial tasks for her. He gave her a smile, to which she smiled back and took as a sign to continue

"Now for the best perk you receive as a champion of a god." She said with a larger grin as she rubbed her hands together in a mischievous way which caused Percy to chuckle "You get more powers!" She exclaimed happily, to which Percy couldn't help but laugh at. "As my champion you will receive powers over the hearth. This would entail the unlimited access to all household items whenever you may choose. You would just need to think of it and it would appear. You are now also an amazing cook and have the ability to control flames! The most important power tough, is the control of hope. You will never feel hopeless now, no matter what you will always be able to see the brighter side of life, and you can give or take hope from someone. The control over emotions is the most dangerous powers we gods can hope for, and hope is arguably the most important emotion that everyone feels." She said, a bit too happily as her grin never left her face. Percy looked at her in disbelief.

"All of that? Shit, I knew you were super strong and all, but damn" Percy said as Hestia just laughed at him. She beamed and looked at him merrily.

"You will make the perfect Champion, I can tell already" Hestia told him with a giggle. It was only then that Percy realized that she was in her eighteen year old form as she sat opposite him. She sat eye level to him, and was a significantly attractive woman. Her deep brown hair fell behind her shoulder and looked at thought they reached the middle of her back, it had an orange tint around the edges that made it look as though it were on fire. Her eyes were more intense in this form. They were a more golden brown hue than the rest of her siblings; they shone with power and glowed with warmth and hope. She looked as though puberty had magnificent effects on her, as she seemed like a girl worked out at home, very athletic, but not too tan. It worked perfectly for her as her skin complimented her and eyes perfectly, making her all the more beautiful. She looked as beautiful as only a goddess could achieve. He had to class her as one of the most beautiful Goddesses out there. And the fact that she had the best personality made it all the more better.

"We need to talk about some important matters" she said, breaking him out of his musings. "A few demigods were made into gods, as you already know. But, some of said demi gods are in this camp as we speak and are not exactly too pleased with you as they were punished severely for what they did to you. But, your siblings are currently in camp, under the protection of Chiron until your father can return to take them to Atlantis. He would have taken them straight away, but his temple is still under some serious construction and he recently began work on the royal chambers. He can't exactly have new-born twins there during all of that, so they will remain her until. So you can either go visit your father and stay with him until your siblings can go to Atlantis. Or you can stay with your siblings and then go with them to your father's realm or send them and stay in camp." She explained.

Percy looked as though he was troubled by what the goddess in front of him had just told him. He had managed to put two and two together and get four on the whole situation. Two godly beings angry with him would, most likely, target his family as well. Unfortunately, this includes the twins. If he left them, they would be mistreated by two gods and there would be nothing Chiron could do to stop that. He sighed. He knew he would have to stay and protect the twins until they could all go to his father's realm.

"Alright, I'll stay. But can you at least get Poseidon to move his cabin onto the sea. I would feel much safer at night, especially with the twins." Percy said with a determined look on his face. Hestia smiled gently at him

"I will try my best." She told him, causing him to break into a smile. He looked a little more relieved at the fact that he could rest easier at night. "Percy, I think you should also know something" she said, her smile gone now

"Yes my lady?" He replied. She looked at him strangely

"Just call me Hestia; you are my champion after all. It would be strange having someone so close call me 'My Lady'. And you should know that the new gods were giving domains based off of their titles and were able to choose one. The latter is customary for gods, but because they were becoming gods due to it being a reward, they were allowed to join our ranks with their titles remaining, and gaining those domains. The weapons you saw them fight with in the war are now their symbols of power. So be very wary of them, should a fight break out." She told him with a slightly concerned look on her face. Percy looked at the ground calculatingly. He was sure a fight would break out soon. He knew his luck was very bad, so he was grateful for the news. He sighed. As long as he kept the twins in his cabin, he would be safe. He looked back up as he heard Hestia start to talk again

"Zeus extended this offer to you as well, should you ever decide to become a god. You are the first mortal to have an everlasting chance at becoming a god. I think he wants you to become a god" She said, finishing sarcastically. Percy just looked at her gaping like a fish. He couldn't believe that the same egotistical, prideful and power hungry Zeus would be willing to extend that gift to him. He should really give him another chance.

"Finally, can I see Riptide?" Hestia asked him, causing him to snap back to attention. He looked up at her with a confused expression. He pulled out riptide and gave it to her

"Sure" he said as he handed it to her "Why though?" he asked as he she gripped the pen. She then uncapped it and examined the blade

"Two reasons. One, if you are going to be battling gods with extremely powerful, I want to even the playing field." She said seriously, as Percy looked at her shocked. He then smiled as she continued "Secondly, I just love being able to give you gifts and spoil you!" she squealed, causing him to look at the goddess before him in disbelief.

"You are by far the coolest god I know" Percy said, chuckling in disbelief. Hestia just beamed at him before striking a pose. She struck riptide in the air with her right hand and put her left hand on her hip as she stared out in space

"I know" she breathed out dramatically as her hair started to burn with fire and the flames besides her began to burn brighter.

Percy looked at her for approximately five seconds, dumbfounded before he collapsed to the ground laughing. He gripped his stomach as he began to gasp for air.

He looked up after five minutes of laughter, only to see her still striking the pose sending him back to the floor in tears. He heard her break into laughter beside him as they both roared with laughter. Percy got up after another ten minutes, still chuckling and wiping the tears from his eyes. He saw Hestia back where she sat before, giggling.

"How are you gonna make this super powerful weapon now, oh great goddess of Vogue?" He asked, trying to stop chuckling. Hestia only giggled more at what he said, sparking another round of laughter between the two. After they finally calmed down, Hestia said

"I'm going to let it burn in the flames of my hearth on Olympus and put my blessing on it. It should be ready by tomorrow" She said as she dropped it into the hearth, where it promptly disappeared in the flames. She then looked up at the sky before she sighed.

"You should go to sleep. You are still mortal and I have a feeling you are going to need all of you energy for tomorrow." Hestia told him as he suddenly began to feel extremely tired

"But I don't want to walk all the way to the big house or my cabin" Percy whined as his eyelids began to droop.

"Well go to sleep in the hearth, then" She replied with a smile

"But I'll die" He complained

"You are my champion, aka immune to fire. That ring a bell" she deadpanned

"Oh yeah" Percy replied drowsily as Hestia laughed at him.

"Thank you for tonight, Perseus. I have not laughed like that since I was actually eight years old. It is why I tend to stay in that form." She said as she looked up at the sky, reminiscing. Percy smiled at her

"No problem, my lady. What else are Champions for?" He asked as he was about ready to drop. Hestia smiled gently at him. She got up and walked over to him.

"You should really rest now, my Champion. We have a long path ahead of us, and you have already started well. But even the mightiest demigods must sub come to Hypnos' domain" She spoke gently into his ear as he was already asleep. She chuckled lightly before she picked him up as a mother would her child and rested him in the hearth. As she pulled her hand away, he vanished from view. Only she would be able to see him and his content smile. She sat back down and continued to tend to the heart, and watch over her champion as he slept.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Percy's Dream Pov<strong>_

_Silence. It was all he heard as he fell. It was blissful to be falling in silence. He smiled. He could see faces around him. They were all so vivid, so bright, so full of life. He smiled again. Their mouths began to move. All he heard was silence. Sweet, blissful nothing. He slowly began to sink in the darkness below him, though he wasn't quite sure where the darkness had come from. The light at the top, the bright faces slowly becoming further and further away. Helpless. Panicked. It momentarily pricked at his heart, these emotions. But the bliss he felt overruled it all. The way he felt, so lightweight… carefree and the silence only made it better. _

_His eyes began to get heavy now. They started to close. The further they closed, the more the panic built. The more helpless he began to feel. He could barely see the light now. He was heavy again. He was falling. He was actually hurtling into some darkness, heading towards the floor. A floor that was fast approaching, He couldn't see the floor, but he knew. With the sense of dread that was building and his ever present demi god senses were tingling. He knew it was almost there. The silence slowly breaking as his eyes finally closed. He hit the ground. He could hear sounds, the silence was broken. Screams. Taunts. Footsteps. Only the screams were his. Other people were here. He hoped that the scream was from those beautiful faces he saw closer to the light. Screaming for him to come back to them. Or for him to wake the fuck up. Those beautiful faces he saw away from this darkness, he wanted them back. He wanted the light back. He forced his eyes to open. The light was so far away now. But it was still there. He could still see it. The footsteps were close now, along with their taunts. He couldn't understand the words they said. But he knew they were taunts. He tried to move, to get up, and to run. But he realized he had just fallen. He couldn't move, his body was broken. He cried out for help, a cry more broken than his body. All he had left was hope. His eyes were struggling to stay open now, and tears sprang freely from them. He felt a foot step on him. They had reached. They were here. He felt the cool touch of a blade on his left shoulder. He felt the cool touch of a blade in his left shoulder. He felt the hot stinging sensation of a blade though his left shoulder. It hurt. His heartbeat grew more frantic as he felt himself in a pool of his own blood mixed with his tears. He still held hope close to his heart which throbbed erotically. The blade came down again, this time through his right leg. He screamed again. Please. He cried. Somebody please help me. _

_Then she came. She radiated warmth and had a bright glow to her. Her face was beautifully bright. He could not really see her face through the light, but its brightness gave him even more hope. The brightness filled him with content and gave him peace. And she waved her hands and the other beings were gone. They were alone. She knelt down beside him and placed her hand on his stomach as he felt his body mend itself. Wake up. He heard in his ear. He turned to see the bright hair of the woman next to him. It's too bright to determine a colour. Wake up. He hears her say again, this time louder. He feels better now. His body no longer hurt. He no longer needed to fight to keep his eyes open. Wake up. He heard a final time. The woman slow floated into a standing position before she started to disappear in the darkness. A sudden blast of light consumed them, before the woman disappeared_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person Pov<strong>_

The campers were all enjoying their breakfast and the company of their siblings when the fire pit ignited. The tip of the flames reached over thirty feet in the air, effectively silencing the campers. At the head table sat two young children, about the age of three each and they were being taken care of by Chiron. The two looked at the fire in awe and began to clap and gurgle at it. Chiron chuckled at their innocence, though his shone wit concern as he inched his hand over to his bow.

The gods who decided to become the rulers over camp walked in, two holding hands and the other two behind them glaring a hole through them. The all looked at the fire in shock as it roared.

The fire slowly receded and when it was at about five foot in the air, a man with long dark hair and sea green eyes stumbled out of the flame.

"What the fuck!" Cried Leo as the man groggily rubbed his eyes and said

"Whoever woke me up… thanks. Had one hell of a nightmare"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there is chapter two for you guys. It would be awesome if you guys could drop a review to tell me what I'm doing wrong, or some ideas for the story. I may not use the idea for this story, but it could pop up in my next one, you never know. Until next time <strong>

**-Zed**


End file.
